1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable ice fishing hut and more particularly pertains to a hut formed of a base, frame, sheet material, a pair of skids and bracket, the hut being positionable in a collapsed orientation or deployed orientation and being transportable with in either orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable ice fishing hut is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable ice fishing huts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of portable ice fishing huts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a wide variety of structures for ice fishermen. Note, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,984 to Roth which discloses a portable shelter on skids but the shelter simply includes a bench and a cover for a part of the shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,940 to Hunt discloses a combination sled and shelter device for use while ice fishing. This shelter completely surrounds the fishermen but its size is limited to a single fisherman.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,893 to Klopfenstein discloses a portable collapsible ice fishing shelter with skids mounted perpendicular to the opening but being of a limited size does not disclose the folding of the base structure which is simply a single component.
In this respect, the portable ice fishing hut according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of convenient usage including transportation in either the collapsed or deployed orientations.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable ice fishing hut which can be readily transported whether in a deployed or collapsed orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.